Dreams
by isacullen-timeguardian
Summary: Elena has always looked up to him, and now she's one step closer to fulfill her dreams. ElenaXMarkus. For blueblerryscience on tumblr! Drabble.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Center New Blood**

Elena went back to her room, her little chat with Valerie still replaying itself on her head. She knew her operation was a difficult one, that's why she had requested Markus Vaughn for it. She was grateful he had accepted.  
She walked through the empty corridors, as if making rounds, while she thought about her choice. She could have had any doctor, almost any, and she had chosen Markus. It wasn't surprising, though. She had dedicated her entire career to him. He was her reason to be alive. She had always looked up to Markus ever since he operated on her when she was a young girl, and part of the reason why she wanted to be a nurse was because of him.  
Absentmindedly, she entered an OR, not really hoping to find anyone. She was surprised to discover the figure of a man sitting in a chair, looking at some charts. He raised his head and smiled a little.

"Hey, Elena"  
"Dr. Vaughn..." he got up  
"Are you experiencing any symptom of pancreas malfunction, Elena?" He asked all of a sudden. She blinked, surprised  
"H-huh, n-no, not really... I mean, nothing too troublesome. Some hormonal levels higher or lower than normal, and that's it" he nodded  
"I see..."  
"Are those my..."  
"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm just... preparing myself for the operation, you know, looking for things that could prove themselves useful tomorrow. You sure have had a healthy life until now, huh?" he chuckled "As I expected from a qualified nurse as you, actually." the blushed and shrugged.  
"How's been life since last time we met, Dr. Vaughn? I remember you smiled a lot more, did anything happen?" He blinked, and cracked a smile  
"I hope not, at least I didn't notice anything." he smirked "What about you, Elena? You were a little girl last time we met, but you sure have grown up to a beautiful lady." She smiled  
"T-thanks, Dr. Vaughn..."  
"I heard you also have your International License, right? Congratulations, Elena, I'm glad to know that that little girl I saved managed to achieve such things." she blushed again, pleased with his praise.  
"Thank you... Since you saved my life all those years ago, I knew I would dedicate my life to this. And being a nurse is what I finally decided I wanted to be" he nodded, and smirked.  
"Then let's do our best both in tomorrow's operation, okay? So you can show me how good of a nurse you can be once again" Elena nodded too, surprised at how Markus had almost repeated Valerie's words. Those two really were in sync or something. She smiled.  
"So...how long have you know Dr. Blaylock?" he thought about it for a minute  
"It's been some time now, I don't know..."  
"I-it's okay..." that's a little direct,she thought. Bad, Elena...  
Then he stood up, and walked to her. She blushed a little, avoiding his gaze.  
"You know, it's... it's been a while, eh, Elena?" She shrugged  
"Y-yeah, I... I suppose so, yes"  
"Let's get this little operation done, yes? Maybe then we can go out some day, you know, so we can catch up...?" he sounded somewhat shy, and that made her smile  
"Sure, doctor!" He smiled, too, almost relieved  
"You still are so cheerful... never change that, Elena..." she smiled shyly as he looked at her in the eyes. Then, all of a sudden, he looked away and sighed "I'll be heading home now, if you don't mind... I need some sleep so I can concentrate tomorrow" she nodded  
"S-sure... s-sleep well, doctor"

She smiled and grabbed his arm to stand on her tiptoes without falling, managing to pose a little kiss on his cheek, near his lips. He shivered, and kissed her cheek back. With a last longing and pained look, he finally made his way though the door, leaving her alone.

'Just wait until I get better, doctor... you won't get rid of me so easily... Besides, I still haven't asked him if he'll let me stay with him... I've worked so hard, I'm not getting no for an answer'

Deciding that that will have to wait until next day, Elena went back to her room, laying down on her bed, until she fell asleep, her mind full of dreams of his beloved doctor. Dreams on which she was his assistant in the OR, and his lover in his personal life. She slept tight, a sweet smile lingering on her face as she dreamt... though just for now, as she pretended to fulfill all of them. Someday... someday.

**Okay, well, this is done :T**

**I'm not really pleased with how this came out, but blueberryscience on tumblr asked me for it, so here it is a little MarkusXElena drabble. **

**I have to say I really don't like the pairing, so I hope I've managed to pour some little feeling on it, you guys tell me, okay?**

**Reviews are love, people!**

**Isacullen-Timeguardian**


End file.
